Kakashi & Kagome Saves the Future
by emina dove
Summary: a love story
1. QUICK NOTE

QUICK NOTE:

A fan fiction is defined as a fictional account written by a fan of a show, movie, book, or video game to explore themes and ideas that will not or cannot be explored via the originating medium. So technically, this is not a fan fiction… it is a mash of two sets of anime put together, as well as using a particular name in a game. Thus, I give credits to: Naruto, Inuyasha, and Starcraft.

AUTHOR'S WORDS:

This is a story I wrote at the age of eleven due to an assignment in my writing class. I'm willing to take any criticism & positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this mash. :)

P.S. When I was writing this, I didn't think of it as chapters, but instead I had little indents for every time the scene would change, and so that's how I am now doing the chapters. So with each click, you can think: NEW SCENE :D


	2. Chapter 1

"Kakashi and Kagome are our only hope."

The Third Hokage sighed. He turned away from the window and faced Orochimaru, Tsuande, and Jiraya. Tsuande slammed her hand on the brown wooden desk,

"No! What if their fate is like the rest?"

Jiraya looked at Tsunade,

"Do you really think so? After all, Kagome is an angel. The Eleven-Tailed Fox is a demon. Good wins over evil right?"

Orochimaru nodded in agreement,

"That's why Kakashi and Kagome are our only chance in beating that demon, right, Teacher?"

The Hokage nodded,

"It is unfortunate… but…"

Tsuande ran out the door, using her hands to wipe away the tears that were coming out of her eyes. The Hokage sighed,

"Jiraya, go get Kakashi and tell him his new mission. Orochimaru, you do the same for Kagome."

Jiraya and Orochimaru bowed,

"Yes, Teacher."

As they both went out of the Hokage's office, Jiraya turned around and asked,

"What about Tsuande, Teacher?"

The Hokage looked out the window,

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her."

Jiraya nodded and left to look for Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 2

Tsuande kept on running as she headed towards the Memorial Stone to meet her parents. They would be disappointed if she didn't see them everyday.

… She was finally here. A light that Kagome had made beautified the Memorial Stone. The names carved in the stone shone as Tsuande looked at the names of her parents.

They had been murdered on a mission. The same mission that Kagome and Kakashi were going on. Tsuande was proud of her parents, they had sacrificed their lives to protect the Konoha Village.

Tsuande was proud that her parents' names shone on the stone, but she wished more than anything that Kagome's name wouldn't be there too. To Tsuande, Kagome was like a sister, mother, and friend at the same time. She didn't want to lose her. The tears came again as she thought about life without Kagome.

"There you are."

Tsuande looked behind her, wondering who it was. It was the Hokage. Tsuande wiped away her tears, as Hokage embraced her,

"I am also crying in my heart and so is Jiraya and Orochimaru, but you are one of the five legendary ninjas. You, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Kagome have been taught by me. It is hard to let a pupil go, and even harder when two pupils must leave. I have made you strong physically. You must teach yourself to be strong in your heart though, okay?"

Tsuande nodded,

"Thank you, Teacher. I just don't want to lose Kagome or Kakashi. They are like a family to me."

"We all are a family, Tsuande. The people in Konoha Village all have a Will of Fire…"

"A Will of Fire?"

The Hokage nodded,

"The Will of Fire is in our hearts. It's what brings us together and it is because of the Will of Fire, people like your parents, die to protect this village. That fire is in Kakashi and Kagome. Not only will they die for each other, but they will also die for their village. You have the Will of Fire too, yes?"

Tsuande smiled,

"Of course, Teacher."

The Hokage smiled back,

"Good. You didn't lose your parents and you will never lose anyone that is important to you. They will always be in your heart as long as the Will of Fire burns within us."


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome spread out her wings, as she flew up in the sky looking down at Konoha Village as her eyes searched for Kakashi. She had just heard the news from Orochimaru. Kagome's perfect vision quickly found her lover as she swooped down to meet him. She landed right in front of Kakshi. Kagome giggled,

"I found you"

Kakashi smiled and then concern filled his face,

"Did you hear about our new mission?"

Kagome nodded,

"Orochimaru told me about it."

Kakashi grinned to lighten up the mood,

"When we are together for a mission, we're unbeatable. Do you think we'll fail this one?"

"Nahhh… your face gives me courage."

Kakashi's face turned scarlet. Compliments from Kagome always made him blush. Kagome put her wings back in which made her look like a human model. Kakashi hugged her,

"This mission isn't like the others. The others were challenging, but we never faced a demon before. Just in case I do lose you, I just want to say that I love you and you're the only one I will ever love."

Kagome broke their embrace and looked at Kakashi,

"You won't lose me. It's a promise."

She reached up and lowered Kakashi's mask that covered his lips. Now she could see his full, handsome face. Kagome lifted herself up and planted a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

"Kakashi? Kagome? Both of you are going to accept this mission?"

The Hokage looked at Kakashi, then at Kagome. Kakashi and Kagome both replied,

"Yes, Teacher."

"Mmmm…are you sure?"

Kagome nodded,

"For the village, I accept this mission."

The Hokage looked at Kakashi,

"What about you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi also nodded,

"If Kagome's in it, so am I. I will also accept this mission for the village."

The Hokage sigh,

"If the village does lose you…"

Tsuande burst open the door. She ran in and close behind her were Orochimaru and Jiraya. The guys were both out of breath. Tsuande swung her arm,

"I won't allow Kakashi or Kagome to accept this mission! It's too dangerous!"

Kagome looked at Tsuande,

"We must, it's for a better future."

Orochimaru looked at the Hokage,

"Jiraya and I tried to stop her, but last night she had a nightmare, and now nothing will convince her that Kagome and Kakashi will succeed in this mission."

Tsuande slumped to the ground and started shuddering,

"I saw the demon torturing Kagome, Kakashi, and my parents. It wouldn't stop. I heard you guys crying out and screaming and all I did was stand there. I was too scared to move. I don't want that nightmare to come true. Please Teacher! Don't send them!"

Kakashi shook his head,

"Kagome and I already talked about this. Nothing is going to stop us, not even the fact that a demon's involved. The village needs our help. Anyways, we never had failed a mission before. It's going to be all right, Tsuande. It was only a dream."

Tears came out of Tsuande's eyes,

"I just don't want to lose you. You're more than family to me. Without you or Kagome, things will be so different. There will no longer be the ninjas. Can't you see that what you are taking is death?"

Kagome smiled,

"There is a chance that Kakashi and I will succeed this mission, don't worry."

Tsuande shook her head,

"Please Kagome, don't accept this mission. It's impossible."

Jiraya spoke softly,

"Don't forget Tsuande, Kagome is an angel. They have a better chance than any of us."

Kagome nodded,

"That's right and we already accepted. There is no backing out now, and I promised Kakashi that we wouldn't lose this mission. You know better than anyone else that I always keep my promises."

Tsuande smiled and wiped away her tears,

"You have to promise to me too."

Kagome grinned,

"I promise to you, and to this village that I will succeed this mission!"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage,

"So when do Kagome and I start this mission?"

The Hokage looked at Tsuande, then at Kagome, and then back to Kakashi,

"It's almost night, so… how about we have a little party, and then tomorrow you can start your new mission?"


	6. Chapter 5

"To Kakashi and Kagome!"

Jiraya lifted his cup of beer. Tsuande, Orochimaru, Hokage, Kakashi, and Kagome followed suit.

"Cheers!"

All six of them drank at the same time. The Hokage smiled at his students,

"Eat as much as you want, it's my treat!"

Everyone grinned and yelled,

"Thank you for the meal!"

All of them ate their noodles happily. There was no mention of the mission that Kagome and Kakashi soon had to go on. It was almost as if they were celebrating that Kakashi and Kagome succeeded at their mission…


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you scared, Kagome?"

Kakashi looked at Kagome, her eyes were fixed on the demon, who was walking back and forth. It was almost as if the demon was thinking which village to invade.

"We aren't going to kill the demon."

Kakashi and Kagome were safely hidden in the bushes. Kagome's eyes never left the demon.

"What? Not kill it? Then how are we suppose to succeed this mission?"

Kagome now looked at Kakashi,

"Killing isn't the only way to get rid of the Eleven-Tailed Fox."

Kakashi was confused, he thought,

"_How are we going to stop the demon, if not kill it?_"

Kakashi squeezed Kagome's hand. She had gone back to staring at the Eleven-Tailed Fox. Kagome squeezed Kakashi's hand back. They didn't admit it but both of them had a little fear going through them. Kagome turned and looked at Kakashi again,

"Come on, let's meet the Eleven-Tailed Fox."

Kakashi stared at Kagome,

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, its past makes it look scary and frightening, but when it's like this, don't tyou think it looks harmless?"

Kakashi looked away from Kagome and stared at the demon. He thought,

"_Well now, yes, but…that demon killed so many people. Not just the villagers in Konoha Village, but all the other villages. There is even a possibility that it could erase the whole human race…_"

"Well?"

"Hmmm…what?"

"Doesn't the demon look harmless to you?"

"I guess."

"I wonder how it would be like: an angel being friends with a demon…"

"You want to be friends with the number one murderer?!"

Kagome giggled,

"Yeah."

Kakashi sigh,

"All right, let's meet this demon."

Kagome opened her wings. The Eleven-Tailed Fox turned to Kagome and Kakashi. IT growled and then whimpered. Kakashi was stunned. He thought,

"_How could it not hear Kagome and me speaking? Yet it can hear Kagome spread her wings?! The movement was noiseless! Was it listening to us talking? Can it understand us?_"

Kakashi looked at Kagome. She was already standing up. Kakashi quickly stood up next to Kagome. The demon growled again, which brought Kakashi to shudder. Kagome was already heading towards the demon. Kakashi quickly went to Kagome. The closer Kakashi and Kagome went towards the demon, it would whimper. Soon Kakashi and Kagome were right next to the Eleven-Tailed Fox. They had to tilt their heads up to see its face.

It had eleven tails and had a foxish-face. Its fur was orangish-red like a fox. It has a sharp pointed nose that was black and its teeth were very white, as if it brushed its teeth everday. The demon had four, long sharp teeth and the others were short but also sharp. All the tips of the tails were also white. The toes and the tip of its sharp, pointed ears were brown. It had black piercing eyes that looked innocent.

All three of them were still. Silence came around them, and then Kagome raised two of her fingers to her lips and muttered,

"Byarringan!"

Kagome's left eye turned to a light purple, and on the side were marks that looked like popping veins but the veins were white. While Kagome's right eye turned red and in her red eye were three commas that spun around and around. Kagome turned to Kakashi and he nodded in response. He lifted up the right side of his Konoha Head Protector. Kakash revealed his right eye which was the same as Kagome's. Kagome then muttered,

"Efasufi!"

A small cloud appeared underneath Kakashi's feet. Kakashi nodded to Kagome to show her that he knew what was going on. Together they flew around the Eleven-Tailed Fox. Kagome flew with her angel wings and Kakashi followed with the cloud that Kagome had given him. Now Kagome and Kakashi could look over the demon and the demon will hopefully smell their scent and find out that they meant no harm.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi flew near Kagome,

"Yeah, something wrong?"

"This demon doesn't have a heart."

"What!? Then how is it alive?"

"I don't know, but it's alive."

"Do you think it could be a ghost?"

"No, demons can't do those kind of things. Well, this proves that it can't die, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Also, from the outlook it doesn't seem as if anyone let this demon loose."

"Not loose? Hmm. How about abandoned?"

"That's a possibility. Even though it doesn't seem like it now, demons were once good. They used to be angel's pets and would be a very decent companion."

"That's hard to imagine."

Kagome chuckled,

"I know, it's a long story."

Maybe, a long time ago, it had a good owner, but was sold and then abandoned. You must remind it of its good owner, because you are also an angel."

"Me?"

"Yeah, that's why it didn't growl at you, but only at me. Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"The demon thinks that you're its good owner, because it saw your wings. It must have thought that I was your enemy or I was the person you were going to sell it too. It must think that it's in another time zone; repeating the past."

"That's a good theory, but what about my scent? What about your scent? It probably knows that we're different from who it thinks we are because our scents are different."

"Do you think it forgot?"

"Well if it was a very long time ago, then I guess it could forget their scent, but that isn't a high possibility. Come on, let's talk to it and figure out all of these questions."

"Is it possible?"

"Well, I'm an angel right? How did it communicate with its owner?"

"Good point."

Kakashi and Kagome flew towards the Eleven-Tailed Fox's face. Kagome cleared her throat and the demon turned toward them with sad eyes.

"Can you understand me?"

A voice came in Kagome's head,

"Yes, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kakashi,

"Did you hear that?"

Kakashi nodded,

"Yeah, in my head. Do you think it was the demon?"

Kagome nodded,

"It had to be."

The voice spoke again,

"Yes it is the demon. The humans call me the Eleven-Tailed Fox. I have no name, my owner only whistled, but I still loved her. She was kind, sweet and caring. I saw you two coming, but I saw no weapons in your hands. The others always had wooden sticks with sharp points at the end, which the humans called a spear, a sharp blade, which the humans called a sword, or a black sharp point with a hole where the humans put their hands on and they called that an akunine. I wanted to know why you two were here, without any weapons in hand, so I stayed and heard you two talking. I was grateful when I heard Kagome saying not to kill me. I was wondering if I should let you two know that I was listening to you guys or not and right when I turned around, I saw Kagome's wings. I let myself believe that you are my master. The scents were different but I haven't met my master for a very long time and I thought that I had forgotten my master's smell. I am currently looking for my master, and that is the reason why I go village to village. Long time ago, my master and I got separated while fighting, and we haven't seen each other since. Now I know, you aren't the one who I am looking for Kagome, but thank you for your kindness. I must go."

The Eleven-Tailed Fox turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

The demon turned around with questioning eyes.

"Maybe Kakashi and I can help you find your master. She was an angel right? What's her name? There are only two angels that are currently in this world."

"Then you must know my master, her name is Jenny."

Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, I know her…"

The demon's eyes turned happy,

"She is alive and well?"

Kakashi looked at Kagome,

"Who is Jenny?"

"She and I were like sisters in the other world, we never hid any secrets from each other. We were the only ones strong enough to come to this world, but when we came something horrible happened…"

The demon spoke,

"Something terrible?! What exactly happened, Kagome?"

"When angels go to the human world, they are faced by the strongest demon and his name is Kel' Thuz. Not many know him because he keeps to the shadow and his workers do all his evil deeds. Kel' Thuz made up this game of all angels who want to come to this world, have to face him. The King of my world had to agree upon this game or else our world would have been destroyed. The angels have to beat Kel' Thuz to come into this world, but if you lose, you are his slave forever. Kel' Thuz is not allowed to bring anyone else to the battle due to his strength, but when Jenny and I came into the battle, he brought every one of his slaves to fight with him. It was a horrible fight; our friends becoming our enemies against their own will. Kel' Thuz has the power to steal angels with his pet snakes. It's more of a curse, but the seal makes the angel seek Kel' Thuz and his power. The angel will soon go to Kel' Thuz and do his evil deeds, and Jenny was bitten by one of those snakes. I'm sorry Eleven-Tailed Fox, she never told me that she had a demon."

Kagome looked at the demon and saw tears coming out of the demon's face. Kagome tried to smile,

"She's alive though, I'll take you to her if you want."

The demon sniffled its tears,

"Master's alive?"

Kagome nodded,

"Just not well."

"Please take me to my master."

Kagome nodded,

"Of course, Kakashi, are you coming?"

Kakashi nodded.

The demon spoke,

"Lead the way, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and then looked concerned. She put two fingers to her lips again and muttered,

"Efasufi!"

Four clouds came above the ground and each one went underneath the demon's paw. The demon look startled,

"What is this, Kagome?"

"Well, if you jump and land on the ground, you're going to scare most of the villagers, and we wouldn't want that. So, I give you these four clouds that will give you the ability to fly."

"Thanks, Kagome. You and Kakashi can ride on my back."

Kagome and Kakshi flew to the demon's back. Once Kagome landed and put away her wings, Kakshi jumped on the demon's back as the cloud underneath his feet disappeared. The demon spoke again,

"Are you two ready?"

Kagome yelled,

"Yes!"

"Which way do we go?"


End file.
